A Bleach Christmas
by AnimeLuver4everandevr
Summary: When Kisuke has a Christmas Party,who knows what will happen?Has my OC Shiki Hitsugaya in there and some cute moments in there as well.


**I disown everything in this story!!!! xD**

* * *

Ichigo set the last chair and table into place. Urahara had called him in 1:00 in the fucking morning to set up a party for everyone. Ichigo groaned when Yoruichi brought out the food. There was ham, chicken, cake, cookies, egg nog, and of course sake. Urahara had invited people to the party, mostly everyone from the Soul Society.

"Kurosaki-kun!",Orihime said. Ichigo turned around to see Orihime in a red dress with white fuzz on the top and bottom, red high boots, and completed with a santa hat."There you are. Um... Rukia-san wants to see you."

"Thanks Inoue.",Ichigo said and walked to the room Rukia was. She wa sin the same outfit only no straps what-so-ever."Inoue said you wanted to see me?"

"Ya, Nii-sama is going to be pissed when he see's me.",Rukia said. Matsumoto dashed in the room and hugged Rukia big time.

"Matsumoto, let go of her...",Toushiro grumbled. Shiki then walked in."I need to accompany Hinamori to make sure she doesn't fall down the ladder."

"STOP!" Everyone turned to Toushiro and Momo who just had met up with eachother. There was a misltetoe above them. Everyone did a 'ooooo'. Matsumoto walked over."Sorry, but you guys have to kiss..."

"Sorry Shiro-chan!",squelled Momo and pulled Toushiro up and smacked a kiss on his lips. Toushiro then grabbed Momo and they kissed passiontly. Momo pulled away blushing and breathing fast, Toushiro was too.

"My Little Brother has gorwn up!",Shiki yelled."Time for sake bro!"

"Okay kissing yes... sake a no.",Toushiro said. Then smirked."Hey Ukitake! Can you come here for a minute?" Ukitake walked over and Toushiro pushed Shiki to him."Payback sis."

"Damn it!",Shiki yelled and Ukitake bent down and kissed Shiki. Shiki gasped as she felt Ukitake's lips on hers. She kissed back and they pulled away."Damn it Bro!"

"That was payback!",Toushiro yelled and ran around trying to stop Shiki from catching him and knocking him to the ground.

"Shuuhei and Renji are kissing!",gasped Kira looking at the two.**(Yaoi!)**

"Stupid Mistletoes...",mumbled Toushiro."Hey Hinamori!"

"Yes?",asked Momo.

"Come here!",yelled Toushiro. Momo did and Toushiro whispered in her ear."I love you."

"Love you too, Shiro-chan...",Momo whispered back and everyone gathered around the Christmas Tree to exchange gifts.

Shiki smiled and Ukitake grabbed her hand and she blushed. Ukitake dragged her to the table where Toushiro and Momo were and they all exchanged gifts. Ichigo and Rukia, surprisingly got caught under the mistletoe and Byakuya nearly killed Ichigo. Shiki had troubled Toushiro well by ruffling his hair annoying him constantly.

"Hey hey!",yelled Yachiru."Singing contest!"

"How about no?",asked Toushiro in a whisper. Which earned a kick from underneath the table from Shiki."Ow..."

"Fine with me.",Shiki said."I'll sing first."

Shiki got up and wlaked to the stage and grabbed the microphone. She decided on a good brother and sister was 'Cure My Tragedy' by 'Cold'. Shiki smiled as it started to play and soon Shiki started to sing, almost making Toushiro cry.

Remember all the times that we used to play?  
You were lost and I saved you  
I don't think those feelings will ever fade  
You were born a part of me

I was never good at hiding anything  
My thoughts break me  
Do you understand what you mean to me?  
You are my faith

Won't you cure my tragedy?  
Won't you cure my tragedy?  
Don't take his smile away from me  
He's broken and I'm far away

Won't you cure my tragedy?  
Won't you cure my tragedy?  
If you made the world a stage for me  
Then I hope that you can hear me scream

("Won't you cure my tragedy?")

When I sit and think of the days we shared  
And the nights you covered me  
Every little thing that I ever did  
You would stand by me

Every time you cried it would take my wind  
My heart would break  
If I could be strong like you were for me  
You are my faith

Won't you cure my tragedy?  
Won't you cure my tragedy?  
Don't take his smile away from me  
He's broken and I'm far away

If you made the world a stage for me  
Then I hope that you can hear me scream  
Can you hear me scream?  
Can you hear me scream?

Won't you cure my tragedy?  
Won't you cure my tragedy?  
Don't take his smile away from me  
He's broken and I'm far away

Won't you cure my tragedy?  
Won't you cure my tragedy?  
If you made the world a stage for me  
Then I hope that you can hear me scream

I can't take this anymore  
I can't feel this anymore  
Won't you take and give his pain to me  
Cause my whole life I've made mistakes

Once the song was over, everyone was in tears and clapped loud enough for Shiki to hear. Shiki smiled and walked to her little brother where he was about to the edge of tears. Shiki smiled and pulled her little brother close and Toushiro cried.**(Toushiro would never do that but added a bro and sissy moment there.) **

"Merry Christmas, Toushiro.",Shiki said.

"Merry Christmas... Onee-chan.",Toushiro whispered and everyone said 'awww' when they embraced in a hug.

_'This was the best idea ever'_,thought Urahara."Cheers everyone! Yachiru gets Egg Nog everyone else, sake!"

"Great!",Shiki said and poured everyone sake and Yachiru egg nog.

"Cheers!",yelled everyone and drank their drink. Momo girmaced at the sake while Toushiro and Shiki didn't even look drunk.

"Now... now...",started Shiki and stood on the table."Time for one more for who the hel cares about work, holidays FTW!"

"Amen!",yelled everyone.

"And...",started Toushiro."To having people who care about you in life."

"AMEN!"

"And having love!",Momo added.

"AMEN!"

After everyone was mostly drunk, Shiki and Toushiro went outside together and went t visit their old house. They went in their Shinigami forms and looked around. The place wasn't empty, it was all great and everything. They decided to leave after a while but Toushiro insisted to stay. They went up to their old rooms and smiled warmly and went back in their gigai's after that. Ya and lets end some drama to brother and sister monets, HOLLOW SHOWED UP!

"Shit!",the two siblings cursed.

"Soten-ni-zase,HYOURINMARU!",yelled Toushiro and a hollow got frozen and nodded to his sister.

"Slice, Blossom.",Shiki replied and the hollow died.

"Merry Christmas...",the two siblings said together and went back to the party.

Everyone was going back home after it turned to 12:00 at night on Christmas. Shiki had Toushiro sleeping on her back and Ukitake carried Rukia, whom was drunk. Matsumoto carried mostly a lot of presents people had to have her carry. Shiki smiled at her sleeping brother on her back.

_'Best Chistmas Ever!'_,Shiki thought.

And everyone would have agreed to that too... Along with Merry Fricken Christmas by Fricken A playing in the background.

* * *

**Well wasn't that wonderful? Mistletoes with hitsuHina, ShuuRen, and IchiRuki. My OC, Shiki was in there as well.**

**Happy Holidays everyone!**


End file.
